


Horrible Goose Academia

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Wrote this instead of my essay, Wrote this to lift my spirits, wrote this instead of doing math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: It’s a beautiful day on the UA campus, and there is a horrible goose.





	Horrible Goose Academia

“What is that?” Bakugou asked.

He was pointing at the seat that had once belonged to an unforgivable grape. It was presently occupied by a goose, who was wearing a custom tailored uniform.

“Your new classmate,” His teacher said, as though it was an obvious thing.

The goose honked.

“Why is our ‘new classmate’ a fucking goose?” Bakugou demanded.

“Because they passed the course transfer test,” Eraserhead said. “I’m out of here in two minutes, and then you’ve got Heroics, so please try to get over this before then.”

Bakugou did not answer. The goose had stolen his good pencil and was running around the room, wings unfolded and honking like it was the end of the world, so he was chasing them down and yelling.

The goose eventually dropped the pencil out the window.

“Shitty goose!” Bakugou yelled.

“Wow,” Midoriya said blandly. “It must suck to have your stuff dropped out of windows, huh, Kacchan? Glad that’s  _ never _ happened to me.”

Bakugou yelled some more, incoherently.

The rest of the day went about like that.

——

The previous evening, Eraserhead had been congratulating Shinsou Hitoshi on making it into the Heroics course.

“I take it you’ll want to move rooms tomorrow,” He’d said.

“I  _ would _ ,” Shinsou said. “But, see, we can only do this  _ once _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even entirely sure what this is about but. Yknow


End file.
